Tension
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: AU my chapter for the D&E Spring Break Round Robin. Damon and Elena find themselves with unresovled sexual tension. In an attempt to relieve it, they end up finding it impossible not to think about each other.


_a/n: this is my chapter from the Damon and Elena Spring Break Round Robin. If you aren't aware or involved in what the plot for this story is:_

_Damon (human) has taken Elena (also human) away for Spring Break to the Bahamas. In this fic, Delan has arrived at their hotel and are trying to work through some of their stress. They've slept together twice already, a few months ago, and just the day before on the airplane. My readers that don't know this story will still enjoy this I believe, because after all Damon is still sexy as hell. Happy Reading. _

Friday Morning 11:00 am

Room 212

The late morning sunlight shone onto Damon's face and he grumbled awake, throwing his arm over his eyes to shield them. He cursed himself for leaving the shades open last night, and rolled away to face the opposite wall. His suitcase sat open on the dresser, his dark blue swimming trunks folded neatly on top. The sound of the ocean just a few steps away was calling to him- the soft, warm sand already tempting his feet out of bed and onto the carpet. As sleep began to recede from his senses, he slowly became more aware of what was around him. The low tick of the clock on his bedside table, the rattle of a cart in the hallway, and through the wall next to him he heard the sound of her shower shut off.

For a seemingly high class establishment, the walls were pretty thin. That or his hearing was just excellent. Choosing to believe the latter, he smirked and stood, unable to help pressing his ear to the wall. He knew who was in the room next to him; after all he'd purposefully planned it that way. Elena was a few feet from him, but there was the perfect barrier between them. The wall was really no more solid than her apparent need to forget all about that night. That night he could not forget, would not forget. Not for as long as he lived. Attempting to shake her thought from his mind he pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to the bathroom, turning the water to warm.

He ran his hand under it, remembering what she looked like soaking wet, her long dark hair hanging down her back. How wonderful her face looked flushed as she came for him, as he had her pressed up against the wall. How long had it been since that night? Since that morning in the shower before she'd kicked him out? Too damn long. Even yesterday in the plane had only been enough to curb his appetite for a few hours. He already ached for more, wanted more from her; God knew he was pathetic. Cursing himself, he stepped into the shower and quickly changed the water to cold. If he was going to spend all day with her, he had to practice distracting himself from anymore thoughts that would make him considering pushing her up against another wall.

Room 213

Elena hugged the towel tighter around her body as she stood up straight. The hairdryer that came with the room was a hell of a lot better than the one she and Caroline shared back home. Now that her hair was just slightly damp she left the bathroom and walked over to her suitcase. She still couldn't fully believe that Damon had actually gotten her here. That he'd somehow convinced her to pack, get in the car and on the plane, then off of it and into the hotel. Her head was still slightly reeling, but damn- it felt good to be away from school. She'd been working her ass off for the past few months. When she'd first decided to major in Creative Writing, she'd thought it would be easy.

Hell, it was one of the things she was best at, but instead it had been wonderfully challenging and slightly stressful. Shaking her head she grabbed the light blue bikini bottom and top, doing her best not to think of the color of Damon's eyes. She certainly had not picked the suit out to match his eyes. Certainly not. Grumbling about blue eyed bad boys she went over to her bed and sat on the edge, her own eyes darting to the wall that separated her room from Damon's. She couldn't help wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking…if he was thinking about her. She let out a faint groan and fell back against the pillows, losing herself in the softness at the moment.

The hotel was beautiful, she had to admit that. And she also had to admit that she hadn't gotten a better night's sleep than last night. Might have had something to do with that dream…or was it more of a fantastic memory. Somewhere around three am she'd been shocked awake by her own body as nothing less than a sleep induced orgasm had shocked her system. It had been a while since she'd allowed Damon to have that kind of effect on her, but being next to him on the plane in such a tight space had done a number on her and she'd gone to dreamland with his smirk and scent seducing her senses.

She'd done her best to forget about their little stunt in the shower. Knowing Damon he would have a 'Welcome to the Mile High Club' banner made for her by tonight. She knew it had been a mistake, but it would be a downright lie if she said making mistakes with Damon wasn't the most pleasurable fun she'd ever had. She almost couldn't help it, almost didn't have full control over her hands as she unhooked the towel and slid her hand over her thigh. She wouldn't allow Damon to please her, but she could allow herself to use his influence to do just that.

Room 212

Damon let his fingers massage the shampoo out of his scalp, images of Elena naked and sighing would not leave him the fuck alone. God Dammit! He growled to himself and turned the water even colder. That was supposed to work wasn't it? Screw it. He thought and with his eyes still closed, he braced against the wall slightly and wrapped his hand tightly around himself. He could remember exactly how it felt to have her touch him, to be inside her, to hear his name fall from her lips as he fucked her. He'd like to say they made love that night, but anytime he'd started to get slightly sentimental she'd changed it up and started talking like a drunken sailor's wife. That was probably why he'd felt safe making the move on the plane; no feelings for her to be afraid of there…and really it wasn't like he'd seduced her on purpose. She'd needed the distraction and he was willing to provide it.

He hadn't minded the dirty words their first time together. In fact, they'd turned him on a lot more than he'd like to admit, but she'd made it nearly impossible to be emotionally intimate. As the events of that night flashed through his mind, he moved his hand faster- imagining it was her, pretending she was next to him in the water. Every muscle in his body tightened together, then released as one as some of the tension he'd been feeling all morning left his body. For a moment he stayed against the wall, letting the water wash over him as he regained control over himself. A few more seconds, that's all he would allow himself to imagine being with her, and then he would get out, get dressed and get the hell on with his day.

Room 213

Elena knew exactly how to get herself off within a matter of minutes, but she was quite enjoying remembering and imagining. Her first few times with Damon had happened in the span of a few hours, and while she had no intention of revisiting the situation for a third time. The flashbacks were enough to put more than a smile on her face. The first time in the bathroom had only been the catalyst for a half dozen more incredible rounds. She could remember the sharp edges of the bricks against her back when he'd pushed her up against the club. His hands had been warm in contrast to the cool night air when he'd pushed her dress up around her hips and locked her ankles behind his back. Never before had she ever met someone so incredibly passionate and sexy. They could have been in a wonderful four poster bed and she wouldn't have felt more passion then in those few minutes of their quickie.

Then he'd thrust into her without warning, and really she couldn't blame him because she'd hardly warned him she was going to go off her rocker and lock them in the bathroom in the first place. His hands had moved down to her ass, holding her in place as they'd made love- no fucked. That's all it was with Damon, and that's all it could ever be. And damn, if he wasn't good at it. She felt the hot burn of pleasure build up a little faster in her belly, then move even further south. Her knees threatened to buckle together and she fisted her free hand in the soft cotton sheet beneath her. She tried to stay as quiet as possible, but the release was just too damn good. Having Damon living with her and Caroline, she'd been nervous to please herself with him right down the hall, and she prayed that he wasn't listening this time either.

Especially when the current fantasy reeling in her mind tricked her into moaning out his name as she bucked up against her own fingers. Shock had her pulling away and sitting up, glaring at the wall as if he could feel her anger. She wasn't sure how it was his fault that she'd said his name, but given a few moments she was sure she would be able to come up with a good reason. Begging her heart to steady, she moved her jelly like legs over the side of the bed, wondering when it would be safe to stand. In half an hour she would have to go downstairs and make an appearance, and she would have to smile and act like nothing was wrong.

Right now, in this moment she could smile and remember how good it felt to have his hands on her body.

Room 212

Damon had just pulled jeans up over his swimming trunks when his ears picked up the familiar sound of Elena's moan. That was definitely a sound he was not going to be able to mistake for anything else. Almost childish curiosity had him pressing his ear back to the wall, sick pleasure causing a smirk to twist his lips when he heard his name. It was almost sad, they'd spent the morning trying to relieve the tension with thoughts of each other when really all they needed was each other. As he slipped on his shoes and tugged a white tshirt over his head, he vowed he would have her moan his name again, and he wouldn't be hearing it through no damn wall either. Swiping his hand over his dresser, he grabbed his room key and his wallet. How much coaxing would it take to get her into the ocean? And how much more would it take to get her between the sheets?

Room 213

Elena's heart had just settled when a sharp knock on her door had it speeding up again. It was one, decisive knock. Just like Damon. Sighing, she looked around the room anxiously for an escape, for something to cover herself with. The towel was the quickest thing and she made sure it was tight before she opened the door. Sure enough, he stood on the other side looking almost good enough to eat. The tight, white fabric stretched temptingly over muscles she could remember racking her nails down, over shoulders she'd tasted and scratched. "Good morning." He smirked, his tone nearly making her cower in embarrassment.

Either he'd heard her or he had a pretty good idea. "Good morning Damon. I'll be ready soon."

"Can I come in?" he asked, not waiting for an answer and pushing past her into the room.

She started at him, mouth slightly open as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was thinking, after brunch…maybe we can go for a swim?"

Elena bit her lip, wondering what it was about those eyes, those lips that made it impossible for her to say no to. "Maybe."

Damon seemed satisfied with that answer for the moment and stood, pleased he'd triumphed over something so quickly. He knew she'd agreed so easily only to get him out of the room. Instead of leaving, he backed her against the wall. "How did you sleep?"

One of his hands were deep in his pocket, but the other was resting on her hip. She wasn't sure what he was playing at exactly, but it terrified and thrilled her. Partly she wanted him to toss her on the bed and prove to her she was being ridiculous…the other part desperately wished he would get the hell away from her before she pressed him onto the mattress and reminded him just exactly why he'd brought her here in the first place. "Just fine, thank you."

"Sweet dreams?" his eyes glinted dangerously and she nearly shuddered.

"Not exactly…sweet." She said, unable to lie outright when he was this close. His after shave and body wash were making it entirely too hard for her to think. "I wanted to, thank you for yesterday."

He leered, leaning closer. "It was my pleasure."

"You have to understand…it was…nice, of you to try and distract me. However, I would like to pretend it never happened."

He sighed, his eyes narrowing. "Just like the night that never happened, never happened?"

"Exactly." She nodded, smiling for the moment. He understood, she thanked the heavens that he understood. "Obviously there is something between us but I think it's better if we just ignore it and keep our heads sane."

"I don't want to ignore it." He shook his head, settling his other hand on her hip so she was trapped in his arms. "And I don't think you want to masturbate every morning to keep yourself from jumping my bones."

She gasped, pressing hard against his chest. "You heard me."

"I heard you." He nodded, watching as she blushed. "Don't be embarrassed Elena. You were on my mind in the shower this morning."

She groaned, looking up at him. "Stop it Damon, okay? Please, just stop it."

He let his fingers move up the opening of the towel, all the way to the knot. "It would be so easy to take you right now." He murmured, leaning close so their lips were nearly brushing.

They stayed locked like that for a moment, waiting for the other to crack. It felt like a moment, like a thousand years and then he pulled away- a fresh smirk on his lips. "Damon?"

"Get dressed will you? We're going to be late."

She watched him walk out, any tension she'd relieved this morning firmly back in place tenfold. She glanced at her bikini and opted for the one piece she'd brought for just a emergency like this. It was still startlingly sexy, but hell of a lot safer to wear around him. As an afterthought she left her jeans and shirt for another day and reached for one of the sundresses she'd borrowed from Caroline. If he was going to play this game, she could play right back. "I'll show him sexual tension." She promised, slipping into some wedged sandals and making sure her room key was tucked safely into her purse.

_a/n: those of you that commented on livejournal already don't have to review here if they don't have anymore to say. However, if you are new to this oneshot, let me know what you thought _


End file.
